Beatitude
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Once he realized what words jumped out of his mouth, he knew there was no turning back. So, no need for turning back, he went forward.


**Author's Note: **Well! This is my first Snow White and the Huntsman story! Enjoy reading and review if you want!

* * *

**Beatitude**

The Huntsman leaned against a wall in a corridor somewhere in the castle that belonged to Snow White. An expression of rumination danced across his facial features as his eyes roamed a piece of life between his fingers.

It was a red rose without its thorns.

The male released a sigh through his nose and twirled the flower around and around, contemplating deeply on a decision he had to make. The decision he had to make was not that difficult, but it required a lot of courage.

Moving away from the wall, Eric finally made his decision. He was going to give Snow White the rose he had plucked from the ground earlier that day, and tell her that he had kissed her when she had been dead. Just thinking about that time made him sick. Her lips had felt cold against his…so very cold. Now, however, he wanted to feel her lips against his while they were warm, while she was _alive_.

Will she accept this gift or will she decline it? Will she let him press his lips to hers or will she stare at him with heinous anger for wanting to do something like that? Eric did not know what the outcome will be, but he knew that he had to do this. Otherwise, if he did not, all his life he will be wondering what the outcome might have been.

Trotting away from the wall and down the seemingly endless corridor, the Huntsman sincerely hoped that he was doing the right thing. Courage and hope gracefully danced within his blood, within his veins with each and every step he took. Hope and courage intertwined with each other, creating something blissful and exciting.

Soon, with a vivacious smile, Eric the Huntsman arrived at his final destination, a door to Snow White's chambers. He ceased his wending and peered down at the rose that was still stuck between his fingers. His heartbeat quickened and his beatific smile faltered a little, courage and hope dispersing slightly.

"Come on…" The male muttered to himself, trying to bring his courage back up, grasping at the remaining hope he had left from within his being. "You can do this. What is there to fear?" He asked himself sternly, willing his heart to ease down.

Eric knew there was nothing to fear. It was Snow White. She would not see him with anger in her eyes for what he was going to do this day. She would not look at him with hate burning in her eyes for his actions. Snow White was a civil and kind human being, a wonderful individual. Yes, there was a possibility that he could be rejected by her, but there was also another possibility that she would _want_ him.

As the Huntsman stood there ruminating, his thoughts started to travel to William, Snow White's childhood friend. Did Snow White love William? It was incredibly clear that William loves Snow White. Still, Eric wondered if Snow White shared the same feelings towards William as William did her.

"There is only one way to find out." The Huntsman murmured gently, raising a fist and knocking on the door before him. He only gave three loud knocks before lowering his hand and letting it hang at his side.

A few minutes later and the door swung open slowly, revealing the beautiful and ravishing Snow White, the _true_ queen. She stood there in a white dress, almost as white as her flawless skin. Her hair was braided behind her head and strands of loose hair framed her face wonderfully. A look of surprise was painted on her facial features.

"What are you doing here?" The female asked him, folding her arms below her chest in an attempt to get warm. It was a little cold in the castle.

Eric gave her a grin of elation with a smidge bit of uneasiness. "I have come to give you this." The male raised the rose up to her face so she could view it.

Snow White's surprise grew. "Why?"

"There is something I wish to tell you." Eric answered, his voice sounding surprisingly calm and collected.

"I am listening." Snow White commented.

"When…you were no more of this world," The Huntsman began uncomfortably. "I had gone to see your lifeless body. During my grim visit, I…kissed you."

"You kissed me?" Snow White was astonished, a frown crawling around her face.

"Indeed, your majesty…" Eric confessed in a quiet tone of voice. His words were tainted with honesty and only told the truth.

Silence had claimed everything.

Several forlorn thoughts trampled the Huntsman's mind when he heard nothing escape Snow White's lips. The silence brought him darkness and utter bleakness. The courage and hope that had once danced in his blood…was now withering away like a wilting flower.

Perhaps he had made the wrong decision?

The man was about to take a step away from the stunning woman in front of him and apologize, but she stopped him by gently taking the flower from his hand. Heart racing, he watched as the lady examined the docile rose in her slender fingers. She twirled it while her eyes roamed every inch of the plant.

"Why did you kiss me?" Snow White queried, her eyes shining with pure curiosity and anticipation. She was no longer gazing at the rose, but now at him.

"My feelings for you are beyond friendship." Eric blurted out without thinking. Once he realized what words jumped out of his mouth, he knew there was no turning back. So, no need for turning back, he went forward.

He lifted his hands and cupped Snow White's face in his hands, leaning close to her. A shocked look jumped onto the woman's features as he did his actions. With determination, the Huntsman pressed his body against hers, feeling her fast heartbeat. Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers.

It was warm and sweet. He did not feel the coldness of death on her lips as he did the first time. Also, to his joy, he could feel Snow White kissing him back. His hands left her face and his arms snaked around her waist, holding her firmly against him. He felt her arms circle his neck.

It was heaven to him.

When they broke for air, ending their gaiety kiss, they only stared into each other's eyes with a great amount of affection.

No more words were needed at this time.

It was perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
